The Never Ending Battle
by Cirex Review
Summary: Grima was finished. The Shepherds returned peace to the land. The future had changed, in more ways than one. The Grimleal had spread beyond the continents of Ylisse and Valm, former shepherds are begin hunted, a dark horde rises in the North, and it is up to the New Shepherds, led by Lucina, and the Plegian Vanguard, led by the Prince, to finish the job their parents started.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Fire Emblem intellectual property. If I did, would I really be posting this here? Heck no, this would be canon. Also, I'm not Japanese, so that probably gave it away too.

The OCs on the other hand... well, that's debatable.

* * *

><p>The King of Sand<p>

He should be happy.

The last Grimleal fortress was finally broken after a month-long siege.

The war to liberate Plegia from the dark cult had lasted one and a half years, and now, it was finally over.

Except he wouldn't be leaving Plegia.

Robin, Chief Tactician of Ylisse, and closest confidant of Exalt Chrom, sat in front of the gargantuan desk in his temporary chambers in the Royal Retreat on Carrion Isle, where the Kings and Queens of Plegia had, for centuries, come to escape the constant work of the Capital. Robin had taken off his signature coat, and is dressed in his long-sleeved shirt, and his well-worn pants and boots.

He was writing a letter to Chrom, to tell his friend that he wasn't coming home.

It was the hardest letter he ever had to write.

His room was quite large, ten times larger than the one he was given in the Shepherd's barracks back in Ylissetol. The bed, a large four-post canopied behemoth, with gold layered pillars, silk sheets, and pillows filled with swan feathers, was, by itself, as big as his old quarters, with enough space for eight people to lay side by side comfortably.

Just _why_ anyone needed a bed that large, Robin came to a single conclusion... one that took his mind to less than wholesome places.

It was a bed that his father Gangrel, Validar, and dozens of previous kings and queens of Plegia had slept in before. He was sitting at a desk that those same kings had sat at before. He was in a room that many monarchs had gone to in order to escape the hardships of Royal Duty, if only for a short while.

Now it was his bed, his desk, and his room;

For he was to be the next King of Plegia.

He heard footsteps approaching, the distinctive "clicks" of high-heeled shoes coming from down the ornate hallway leading to his chamber's decorative door.

It was a very familiar, and most welcome sound.

The bodyguard outside his room opened the door and into the room stepped a tall, beautiful, dark-skinned woman with long white hair and orange eyes, with purple tattoos decorating her face and above her generous bosom.

She was Aversa, Plegian native, Dark Flyer, former enemy, current Commander of the First Wing, and his wife.

She was dressed in a long yet loose purple dress, with a slit that exposed her right leg, and a low-cut which all but revealed her chest. In short, it left almost nothing to the imagination. All in all, her choice of clothes were very different from what she usually wore, but she had kept her distinctive headpiece on. Her seductive choice of dress and alluring way of moving masked her body's physical strength, derived from years of riding a Pegasus and handling a lance, as well as a mind proficient in magic.

"You will not believe what I found." Aversa said while she walked over to Robin, in her smooth voice, as the bodyguard closed the door behind her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw that she was gingerly carrying a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

He raised an eyebrow, "You found wine?" he asked turning to face her.

Aversa let loose one of her signature chuckles as she positioned herself directly behind his chair, "Not just wine Love, but fifty year old wine."

She set the bottle and glasses down in front of him, before leaning over him, resting her bosom on his shoulder, and running her left index finger over his chest and whispered in his left ear, "It's from the Royal Plegian Cellar, hundreds of bottles, each worth it's weight in silver. Unfortunately it's the last of its kind."

Robin set down his quill and brought his left hand up to caress Aversa's cheek, "And just why is that?" he asked, not really interested but willing to humor her all the same.

Aversa chuckled, "Because that rat Destias sold off most of the collection to help fund his war against us, and when he was considerate enough to die, one of his lieutenants made off with the rest, among other priceless Plegian treasures."

She reached out her left hand tapped the bottle in front of them, "All except for this little boy. The way I see it, I could have either let it stay in the Cellar, alone and unloved, or we can do what the Gods intended, and drink it."

Aversa produced a corkscrew out of nowhere.

"Guess which decision I made?" she asked faux innocently.

Robin chuckled before taking the corkscrew from her outstretched hand and stabbing it into the bottle's cork. After a few twists, he pulled it out with a loud "POP".

Aversa grabbed the bottle with her right hand and proceeded to pour them both a generous amount into the crystal wine glasses and then handed Robin one before taking a sip herself.

She let loose a throaty moan before she got up and sat on Robin's desk, slowly kicking her shapely legs up and down.

Robin stared at her with a blank look on his face for a few seconds before finally speaking, "I know what you're trying to do Aversa."

She batted her eyelashes at him, "Oh? Enlighten me then."

"You're trying to get me to not think about the giant responsibilities that I'll be taking on starting tomorrow. I appreciate it, but it's not working."

"That's what you think? Maybe I just want to bed you?" Aversa said, nodding at the huge bed before chuckling.

Robin barked out a laugh before sitting up and leaning in to give her a deep kiss, which she eagerly returned. After a few second he broke the kiss, smiling.

"Not buying it are you?" Aversa asked laughing, "I can't fool you can I?"

"Not anymore," Robin said, "We've known each other too long."

Robin sat back down in his chair and took a sip of wine. He looked his wife in the eyes, a serious expression in his own.

"What do you think about all this? Me becoming king, and you becoming queen?"

Aversa slid off the desk, wine glass in hand, and walked up to one of the paintings, a portrait of King Camus VIII to be exact, hanging on the wall. She gazed intently at it and took a sip of wine before answering;

"It's not exactly what we set out to do is it?" she admitted, "All we were supposed to was put Gangrel back on the throne, drive the remaining Grimleal out of the country, and then return to Ylisse.

"Instead Gangrel receives a mortal wound in the last battle," she said bluntly, all the usual sultriness and mirth in her voice gone, "but before he dies he declares you to be his successor."

Aversa took another sip, "In all honesty, it was probably the wisest decision he ever made as king. After all, you _are_ the most _logical_ choice."

Robin grunted before taking a gulp of his own wine. To be fair to his recently departed friend (and Gangrel was his _friend_, Chrom's disapproval be damned) Robin was the most logical choice to succeed Gangrel. As the only son of King Validar, Robin was a prince in his own right. He was immensely popular with the army, and was responsible for all of their victories. It made sense that he become king after Gangrel's passing, with every other claimant being either dead, in exile, or part of the Grimleal.

Also, and perhaps most importantly, the other nations of the world (Exalt Chrom of Ylisse, Khan-Regnant Flavia of Regna Ferrox, Queen Say'ri of Chon'sin, Duke Virion of Valm, hell, most of Valm) had become would recognize him as King immediately, giving legitimacy to his regime.

Didn't mean he had to like it though. It wasn't what he had signed on with Gangrel for. But Gangrel was dead, and he was right man at the right time. Though he never lived here, he was Plegian by blood, and he had a duty to help the people of Plegia, whose country was torn apart by wars, and had a population depleted almost by half thanks to the ritual that helped the Fell Dragon Grima's awaken.

It was his duty to help them. All he could do was hope and pray that he proved equal to this challenge.

"It's not like you'll be alone." Aversa said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "You'll have _my_ expertise after all. I did serve two kings, so I know one or a hundred things about statecraft."

Robin smiled, placed his wine glass on the desk, got up, and walked over to Aversa, embracing her from behind.

"I am so thankful that you're here love. I honestly think I couldn't do this without you."

Aversa chuckled as she caressed his cheek with her hand. She then broke out of his embrace and, taking Robin by the hand, led him to the large bed, placing he win glass on the desk the way over.

She let go of Robin and then turned to face him, her hands resting on the shoulder straps of her dress.

"Then how about we stop worrying tonight, and instead work on conceiving Morgan?"

Aversa slipped the straps off her shoulders and let her dress pool around her ankles. Robin pulled her into a deep kiss, and husband and wife became a tangled mess of limbs.

Not another word was spoken that night.

* * *

><p>Nine Months Later<p>

Ten hours.

It had been ten hours since Queen Aversa had gone into labor, and the baby had finally come out, crying extremely loud.

She was laying down on her back on the bed she shared with Robin in Plegia Castle, surrounded by nursemaids, clerics, and one stressed husband.

Aversa was exhausted, her attractive features were covered in sweat, and she was taking long, deep breaths. Robin had spent the entire ordeal by her side, and to his credit, did not lose his nerve the whole time.

He sat down beside her, covering her right hand with both of his. He gave her a warm smile, and she returned it with a tired one.

The nurse, an experienced woman of six and fifty years, had cleaned the wailing newborn and swaddled the babe, holding it in her arms before presenting the bundle to the King and Queen.

"Congratulations your Graces'," she said, "You have a healthy son!"

Both husband and wife snapped to attention and stared at the nurse. The old woman blinked. This was... not the response she was expecting.

For a few minutes, no one spoke. Then Aversa broke the silence;

"A... son you said?"

"Yes your Grace. A son."

"... Not a girl?" Robin chimed in.

"No your Grace, not a girl, a boy." the nurse restated.

"... You're sure?" Aversa asked again.

"Your Grace, I've been delivering babies for over forty years. I know the difference between a boy and a girl." the nurse said, starting to get annoyed, and slightly insulted.

"It could be the umbilical cord-" Robin started before the nurse shoved his newborn child into his arms. Robin, still slightly confused, opened the babe's blanket. He stared at him for a minute, raised an eyebrow, and then bent over to show Aversa. She stared at her firstborn for a few seconds and, imitating her husband, raised her own eyebrow.

Robin cleared his throat and addressed the small army of nurses and clerics, "Thank you all for your help in this matter. The Queen and I would like to be alone for a few minutes."

The crowd of servants exchanged glances and mumbles, but they obeyed their king, filing out the door, which closed behind them, leaving the royal family alone.

For a minute, no one said anything.

"This isn't Morgan." Robin said.

"No, he's not." Aversa relied as she gently rocked the child, a warm smile on her face.

"Clearly we don't know as much about the future as we thought we did."

"No we don't."

"I guess this means Morgan's our... second child?"

"Probably."

"You know what we need to do now right?"

Aversa looked quizzically up at Robin, "What?"

Robin sighed, "We're going to have to think up a name for this kid before we let people back into the room to see him."

Aversa could only laugh as she hugged their surprise baby close.

* * *

><p>Okay, so a little info:<p>

Robin married Aversa (obviously)

Chrom married Sumia

Lissa married Frederick

Cordelia married Lon'qu

Sully married Stahl

Miriel married Vaike

Panne married Gaius

Tharja married Henry

Maribelle married Rickon

Nowi married Gregor

Cherche married Virion

Olivia married Libra

Robin chose not to sacrifice himself to kill Grima, and let Chrom land the final blow.

Some of you may be wondering: wasn't this the first chapter of that Fate/Stay Night/Fire Emblem crossover?

It is.

During the course of story planning, I realize that adding Fate characters would be unnecessary, so I decided to rewrite it as a standalone Fire Emblem story.


	2. Chapter 2

State of the World

* * *

><p>After the liberation of Plegia from the Grimleal, the three nations of the Ylissean continent formed a permanent Ylissean League, dedicated to support one another in both war and peace. Across the sea in Valm a similar alliance was formed among the Dynasts called the Valmese League, led by Chon'sin's Queen Say'ri. Both Leagues joined together in a diplomatic and military alliance called the Assembly pledging to never again let their world fall into war.<p>

Chrom "Fellslayer", Exalt of Ylisse, and de facto leader of the League, rules from Ylissetol, which has become a cultural and artistic center of the world. Chrom's old militia, the Shepherds, has been disbanded, each member going their separate way:

Dramtis Personae 1st Generation:

Robin & Aversa: The King and Queen of Plegia, a troubled nation emerging from decades of hardship into a modern, united kingdom. The Kingdom's population, after having been severely depleted due to wars, as well as genocides, has almost doubled, but Plegia is still referred to as the "Empty Kingdom". King Robin is widely regarded as possessing the most brilliant military mind in the known world, and Queen Aversa serves as his right hand in all things. However, their rule is a troubled one. Many resent Aversa for actions as a member of the Grimleal, and Robin despised by some Plegians for being Validar's son, Gangrel's chosen heir, and a perceived puppet king for Ylisse and Regna Ferrox. Robin and Aversa have three children.

Chrom & Sumia: Having finally accepted the title of Exalt, Chrom leads his people with kindness and strength in equal measure. His wife, Queen Sumia, has rebuilt the Ylissean Order of Pegasus Knights, expanding it's numbers and serving as it's Captain, and has become a famed Falcon Knight in her own right, earning the title "Queen of the Skies". The couple have four children, and their eldest, Lucina, is slowly becoming a famed warrior in her own right.

Lissa & Frederick: Lissa serves as Ylisse's representative to the Assembly, and is a voice for patience, tempering the Assembly's more aggressive members. Knight-Captain Frederick leads Ylisse's Order of Cavaliers, guarding Ylisse's interior from bandits and other ruffians. They have three children.

Sully & Stahl: High-ranking knights within the Order, Sully commands a garrison of knights along the Ferroxi border. Meanwhile Stahl commands the Ylissean forces tasked with protecting Mount Prism. They have two children.

Miriel & Vaike: Miriel serves the Exalt as a senior researcher for the University of Ylissetol, while her husband Vaike patrols the land surrounding as the leader of the local militia. They have five children.

Cordelia & Lon'qu: Lon'qu is the right hand of Khan Basilio, and the old Khan's heir-apparent. Cordelia leads a band of Ferroxi warrior women called the "Furies", who patrol Ferrox's northern border for pirates and bandits. They have six children

Olivia & Libra: Olivia is the owner of the Saint Anri Theater in Ylisstol, which enjoys royal patronage from the Exalt. Libra has ascended to the rank of Hierarch, the highest priest in Ylisse, and serves on Chrom's Council. He maintains an orphanage on the side. They have three children.

Maribelle & Rickon: Maribelle is the Chief Magistrate of Ylisse, and Rickon an Archmage. Both serve of Chrom's council. They have two children.

Panne & Gaius: Gaius heads the largest thieves guild on the Ylissean continent, and serves as an underworld informer to the Exalt. Panne works to reclaim objects and lore of the Taugel. They have thirteen children.

Nowi & Gregor: Gregor and Nowi lead a mercenary company, the Dragon's Band, on the continent of Midgard. They have four children.

Tharja & Henry: Both Dark Mages serve the Royal Plegian Court. They have three children.

Cherche & Virion: The curretn Duke and Duchess of Rosanne, which serves as a leader of the Valmese League. They have two children.

Say'ri & Priam: Say'ri is the Queen of Chon'sin, and a leader of the Valmese League. Priam joined her reconstruction efforts, and after getting to know each other, the two were wed. They have two children.

Kellam: No knows what happened to Kellam.

Donnel: Donnel returned to his farm and married. He has six children.

Walhart: Missing

Gangrel: Dead

Yen'fay: Missing

Emmeryn: Missing

Anna: Currently in the Outrealms with her sisters.

Tiki: The Voice of Naga is a constant presence in the regular meetings of the Valmese League.

Dramatis Personae 2nd Generation:

Lucina: Princess of Ylisse, she is a prodigious swordswoman, and her parents have noted a number of similarities and differences between her and her future counterpart. While she posses the future Lucina's skill and sense of justice, she has none of the trauma or serious nature that drove the woman from the future. Regardless, many see her as the herald of a bright future for the world. Following in her father's footsteps, Lucina has founded the "New Shepherds", a volunteer militia, drawing heavily from her friends, to defend the Ylissean League against all threats. (Un)fortunately, there are not many threats in this new age of peace, and most see her efforts as well meaning but naive.

Austran: The "Surprise Child" of Robin and Aversa, and Crown Prince of Plegia. Where his father is always at the center of a gathering, Austran in on the outskirts. Where his father devours dozens of books in a week, Austran takes weeks to read a single book. Where both his parents are adepts at magic, Austran prefers to wield the sword and lance. His skill on the practice field is undeniable, but his flaws make many fear his effectiveness as a king. Like Lucina, he leads a volunteer militia unit called the "Plegian Vanguard", more commonly called the Vans, and mostly puts down would be rebellions against his father's rule.

Cynthia: A Pegasus Knight in training, and second born child of Chrom and Sumia, Cynthia is an energetic force on the practice yard.

Diadora: second child and first daughter of Robin and Aversa, Diadora is almost a mirror image of her mother, inheriting her looks and skill with magic and pegasi. Unlike her mother, Diadora is a hopeless romantic, which her peers tease her about.

Owain: Son of Lissa and Frederick, and absolutely nothing like his future counterpart in terms of personality, yet his match in swords. he serves as his cousin Lucina's Second-in-Command.

Morgan: Upbeat, cheerful, and a blooming tactical genius, Morgan is exactly like her future counterpart, to the point that her parents suspect that they are one and the same, and as a result, take great pains in preventing her from going to Ruins of Time, least she be lost to them forever. For now she serves as her brother Austran's tactician.

Ay'ke: Prince of Chon'sin, and a physically powerful warrior. Wishes to wield the sword Ragnell against his homelands enemies, but does not seem to be familiar with the phrase "be careful what you wish for".

Yarne: Human-Taugel hybrid, and apprentice thief under his father. An expert in the continent's underworld.

Nah: Daughter of Gregor and Nowi, having lived her entire life on the road, now finds herself on the ancient continent of Midgard with her family's mercenary company.

Future Children:

None know the current whereabouts of the children who came from the future...


End file.
